


Grey Eyes

by SailFyre (orphan_account)



Series: The Dangerous Ladies [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SailFyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 things, in ten installments of two, about Ty Lee, some of them in support of her possibly being an Airbender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Ty Lee has always been optimistic, not like Mai or Azula. Then again, she never felt she was meant for anything greater than the zenith of a circus rent. So when she first saw Aang, her first thought was that maybe even encouragers could get someplace in this world. 

2\. Ty Lee's eyes have always set her apart. They are grey, unlike her friends' (gold) and Zuko's (also gold). It has always set her apart, her acrobatics and cheerfulness and eyes and hair and face, so round compared to Mai's and Azula's, which are all sharp points and angles.


	2. Chapter 2

3\. Ty Lee is not responsible for the set of knives that appeared in Mai's satchel, and she will not tell anyone who did do it, since he made her promise she wouldn't, he didn't want Mai to know. The fact that he's currently banished has nothing to do with it. 

4.She was also totally the only person to beat Azula in a fight until Katara did it six years later. After all, was she supposed to know that it was an offense to chi-block a princess? Two good things happened: Mai smiled, and she got a new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

5\. Ty Lee has never liked fighting. It might seem odd for a former companion of the Mad Princess, but it is true. Before leaving with Azula for Omashu, she had never been in a real battle, unless baiting Zuko counted as a battle, which Azula said that it didn't.

6\. Ty Lee has been acrobatic since she was born. In fact , that's how she met Mai, by nearly cartwheeling into her on the first day of school. It did stop her from barreling in front of Azula's palanquin, though, which was definitely a good thing for her future unscarred.


	4. Chapter 4

7\. Ty Lee first kissed a boy two days before she told Mai she wanted to join the circus. After all, twelve was an excellent time to be trying new things, and he had called her "13, at least.". (That didn't mean she'd told him it was her first.) 

8\. Ty Lee's best friend is Mai. Sometimes she thought it was Azula, but at the Boiling Rock she realized who her real friend was. After being with Azula, you got burned. Sometimes figuratively, but usually literally. A split second decided her choice, and Ty Lee has never, ever looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the tone of this is off, but I'm just getting back into this story. Also, this is set on the same timeline as Relentless if #7 doesn't make sense.


End file.
